Lethal Seduction
by DanceDORK
Summary: ONE-SHOT Shapay Louise Evans Always Gets what she wants, and right now the only guy she wants is Troy Bolton. Nothing Can Stop Her This Time. Troypay.


_Hola peoples (:_

_This is a one shot dedicated to the one and only couple TROYPAY .claps. Yay .claps._

_LOL_

_I no I haven't updated some of my stories, but you see my laptop has been taken away for like 5 weeks for repairs, god I miss it!_

_And right now i'm on a different computer, but its so darn slow so that is why its so darn short!_

_So, please bare with me...i will update them!_

_PLEASE review...it makes me feel sad when I don't actually get any, makes me get upset (i'm a very emotional person) and it makes me think i'm a totally awful writer :(_

_Big thanks to the ones who have reviewed my stories:_

_Clotisy, nrisley19892007, __ShUtUpAnDdRiVe, kayleighnicole1234, ZashleyLuver95, Going2Alaska, xamyxjx, ZASHLEYfanFOREVER, Evane21, CreeksideLovesZashley, Unlove You, bluenightstars, gabby, kerry-louise, TeamTroypay09, kaytlinefron, xspecialxjessx, dianananerz, emily victoria, CountryPopPrincess1123, socialitgirl, loveattack2021, Stessa, TeddyBearsRule, Anna and ureallywannaknow..._

_Anyway...let me get on with this one shot yeah?_

* * *

It was a Saturday afternoon in Albuquerque, rounding up to 5.00pm and the sun was about to pack in.

A petite perfectly tanned girl with long slim legs and long blond wavy hair, she was completely flawless, who looked around the age of 18 was hanging around Hill City Mall **(Okay I just made this place up...so don't go looking for it Aha) **

She happened to go by the name 'Sharpay Louise Evans' the hottest, richest and the most bitchy of all the girls out of East High. Every guy wanted her, every girl wanted to be her.

She may have slept around a lot, and got herself a name from it...but she wanted one guy, and one guy only. She wanted to taste him, to feel his touch. She wanted him to give her the pleasure she had wished and dreamed for all along.

An this one lucky guy came with the name, Bolton 'Troy Bolton'

He was a very sweet , romantic and gentle guy.

If you went into the ladies bathroom, and looked at the list of 'experienced' people, Sharpay's name would always be right on the top. Probably just the same if you went into guys bathroom, just that Troy would be the top of the guys one.

From what was written on the girls bathroom tiles it seemed that he was a good kisser, and _very _good in bed. All the other people he had slept with claim that he is very 'talented'

Sharpay liked that in a guy, and there was also one more thing that she adored about him. And this thing was, he was hot! H-O-T HOT! He was v very buff boy with the looks to melt anyones heart.

He had succeeded to do that to every girl in East High, one of them just happened to be Sharpay Evan's icy heart.

He was told that Sharpay liked him, and took a interest in him, but he didn't believe such a thing. Sure she would flirt with him, but to be honest which guy wouldn't Sharpay Evans flirt with? Well with the exception of the _geeks. _He just didn't believe such a thing that she would want to have sex with him. He thought 'how could such a gorgeous girl with very high standards choose a guy like him'

Sharpay Louise Evans always got what she wanted and she was precisely here to get it. No matter how hard, Sharpay was determined to get a piece of Troy Bolton.

**(You know, If I was him...i would be pretty scared LOL)**

She was walking around the Hill City Mall trying to see which store he went into next, so she could get her plan into action. Not making it obvious of course, just keeping it low with the occasional flirty wave and 'hey' to the guys who seemed to take notice to her, which I might say...was _a lot._

Troy had just gone into O'Neil alone. He was a surfer dude as well as the MVP basketball star.

So he was obviously looking for either a surf board, one of those shell necklaces **(aren't they just so cool! I need to go buy one from Abercrombie)**, or board shorts so he could ride the waves.

Sharpay thought this was the right time to do this, so she headed straight into the store.

He didn't notice that she was literally behind him, he was too busy trying on shades and pulling a goofy face into the mirror pointing his fingers at the mirror **(think when he was making sure he looked good in HSM2)**

He adjusted the mirror above of him to see a little better. She was watching him ans saw his pretty face in the mirror.

Suddenly he caught a glimpse of Sharpay, all he was able to say to himself at that moment in time was 'wow' he took his shades of slowly and stared at her intensely.

He liked what he saw. Sharpay was stood up slightly, she was wearing a white very short short mini skirt, what showed off her lovely tan. Her foot was gently rested upon a chair in the store. This gave him a full view of her bottom half. Her legs were completely tanned, smooth and perfectly shaped. Her mini skirt was starting to ride even higher than it already was, this gave him a little show of her panties. His eyes traveled higher, upon her top half. Sharpay was wearing a plain lilac tank top. It was a V neck and was very low. She had matured quite early on, so she pretty much had the breasts of any guys dreams, a very big advantage for her. She was leaning over a bit, so it gave him full show of everything. Her hair was gently resting on her shoulders and flowing down by her sides.

She was smirking at him and had a mysterious sexy and steamy look going on.

"S-sharpay?"Troy quickly responded as he soon realised he was just staring at her.

"Yes Troy?" She taunted him, slowly getting up and walking towards him. Troy, remembering he was still looking in the mirror and had his back to her, he turned around to face her.

"W-what are you doing here?" He stammered trying to get his words out since she was getting dangerously close to him, therefore making him just a tad uncomftable since she was so darn hot.

"Oh, i think you no" Sharpay wispered into his ear.

Troy gulped "I-i-i do?"

"Uh-huh" she nodded

"uh..."

"I know you want me" Sharpay observed him while walking around him so she was now behind Troy.

"You do?" He slightly agreed, he didn't deny it.

"I know you want to _Touch_ me" She put her hands on his back and started to rub them around it

All Troy could do was get arroused by this, enjoying every second of it. It was getting him harder by the minute.

"I know you want to _Feel_ me" She Trailed her hands down his arms still wispering into his ear. Sharpay knew how much he was liking this.

He felt like colapsing at the touch of her.

"I know _everything_...and you no wat?" She added slightly bitting his ear

"waat?" Was all he could cry from the pleasure

"I feel _exactly_ the same...for you..." She revealed taking a step back and walking out of the store leaving him wanting more.

Troy saw her walk out of the store and he just stood there for a second wondering what in the world had just happend, hoping it wasn't a dream. Then after a little while he ran out and looked for Sharpay.

"Sharpay?!" he cried wanting to catch her attention

she turned round with a grin on her face

"Hmm?" She just replied

"Were are you going?"

"Well, I'm off back to my car...but you know, there's always room for one more person to join me" She slowly mentioned walking out of Hill City Mall swaying her hips which was getting Troy into a trance.

Suddenly Troy trotted off after her knowing that by the next day, he would of tried a piece of Sharpay Lousie Evans.

The End

* * *

_Oh My Goodness! How bad was that one-shot :(_

_I'm very sorry... Arggg I'm such a bad writer but please review and tell me ways i can improve_

_Abbii x3_


End file.
